


Impatient

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Smut, i cannot fuckin write smut for the life of me i should have had this out a month ago i'm sorry tasya, i hope you like it though, not hella explicit but there is absolutely no plot with this porn, written for a friend as a follower milestone on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Wildcat is done with Luke being a tease.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonCancerBB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCancerBB/gifts).



> This is super short because it was a drabble request for a follower milestone, but I hope y'all enjoy regardless!

Wildcat had _not_ expected this to happen- to have a pair of hands roaming his body, a beard tickling his hot skin, to hear the whines and moans leave his mouth as a tongue traced along his neck.

“You,” Cartoonz drawled, “look absolutely amazing like this.” He pulled back for a second, satisfaction gleaming in his dark brown eyes, and Wildcat pulled him back down into a steamy kiss, not caring how desperate he seemed. Cartoonz had been hovering over him for the past who knew how long, working Wildcat into a shuddering needy mess, and he wanted _more_ , dammit.

He reached his free hand out to the side of the bed, reaching for the lube he’d spotted on the nightstand before Cartoonz had occupied his whole mind. His other hand threaded through Toonz’s hair, messing up the perfectly gelled strands with reckless lust. Cartoonz growled and took the lube from him as Wildcat pressed it against his chest, fixing his hair slightly as he sat up between Wildcat’s thighs.

“So soon?” he chuckled, tapping Wildcat’s hip. The taller man arched his back so Toonz could place a pillow beneath his spine. “You usually try a little longer to get the upper hand.”

“Shut up and get ready to fuck me,” Wildcat snapped, spreading his thighs wider. “You’re a fucking tease and I’m sick of it.”

A slicked-up finger gently pressed into Wildcat, making the tall man gasp and shudder as his back involuntarily tensed up. Toonz leaned down, tickling Wildcat’s stomach with his beard as he grinned. “Somehow, I don’t think you mind as much as you say you do,” he chuckled before moving his finger again, breathing humid air over Wildcat’s skin, and the tall man let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan partway through.

 _Goddamn_ , did he love this.


End file.
